


Chrysemys Picta

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Feels, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Being Awesome, Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: After his recent shutdown experience, Connor is now on sick leave. So Hank takes him out to finally get that turtle he's been after.





	Chrysemys Picta

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last fic for a while. Sorta running outta inspiration now haha. RIP.

“Tell me again why I can’t go to work?” Connor said, frowning.  
  
“You’re on sick leave, Connor.” Hank replied.  
  
“On what?” The android’s frown deepened. It made no sense. He wanted something to do. He _needed_ something to do.  
  
“Sick leave, Connor. You’re recovering from being sick.”  
  
“But I’m not recovering. I got repaired and now I’m functioning at maximum capacity.”

  
“You fuckin’ died Connor. Like literally fucking died. In my arms. Even if it was only for a few minutes.” Hank snapped, grip tightening on the steering wheel. The memory was still too fresh in his head. It had only been three days. “So, you can shut the fuck up and take a few days off, ok?”  
  
“Of course…Lieutenant.” The android’s gaze dropped towards his hands. As usual, they were placed neatly on his lap. What wasn’t like usual however, was that he was fiddling with his trousers. Connor had picked up a few new fidgety habits over the last few days, amongst other things    “Look, kiddo.” Hank sighed. Taking his anger out on Connor was the last thing he should be doing. “Don’t think I haven’t notice how you’ve been over the last few days. You’re on edge twenty-four-seven.”  
  
Highly-strung was an understatement when it came to how the android had been acting since the incident. After getting repaired, Connor had done nothing but _clean_. On an OCD level. He had rearranged Hank’s bookshelves seven times. From alphabetical order, to release date of the books, to the colour of the binders, to genre, to importance of use, to age of the author and then back to alphabetical order again. He then had gone on to wash the dishes – by hand – four times, to ensure that even the 0.01% of germs were definitely dead. Whenever Hank had spilled even a drop of liquid on the kitchen floor, the entire thing had to be mopped. It was insane. Connor just couldn’t sit still. Not even for a second.  
  
“I know…I just…if I stop, I think about what happened…and it _scares_ me.” Connor admitted. He had died before. But this time had been different. There were no more Connor’s after him. Death was permanent. A state of oblivion that there was no escape from. The thought of it all ending, imagining a nothingness that follows, it was all too much to think about. Connor enjoyed living. He had figured the best way to deal with his fear was to completely ignore it until it went away. Newer memories would eventually take precedence, forcing this bad one further and further into storage.  
  
“I get it, Connor. You need a distraction. I just think a crime scene is the last place you should be right now,” Hank said. There was no saying how Connor would react to seeing more death when his own was at the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
“You’re right, Lieutenant.” Connor eventually nodded. He probably wouldn’t be able to do his job properly in his current condition. He needed to be impartial. All these emotions – irrational instructions – would cloud his judgement and just make thinking logically so much harder. Sometimes being a deviant had its drawbacks. But for what it was worth, the more favourable qualities drastically outweighed the undesirable ones. Like Hank for instance, the man who gave him a home and a family. Someplace to _belong._ Becoming deviant for him alone would have been completely worth it. “So, if I’m sick leave, what are you doing off?”  
  
“Well someone has gotta look after your useless ass,” Hank smirked.  
  
“I’m not a child, Lieutenant.” Connor grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant youngster – or at least a close to one as he could unknowingly mimic.  
  
“No. But you’re still a kid. You’re _my_ kid.”  
  
“Yes…of course.” The android smiled softly to himself.  
  
“Also – err – feel free to call me that – err – other thing – if you want to, I mean.” Hank uttered, keeping his eyes intently focused on the road ahead. He wasn’t used to being all mushy and sentimental, it just made him feel really awkward and tense.  
  
“You mean ‘dad’?” Connor cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Uhhh – yeah. That.”  
  
“I…I suppose when we’re not on duty and are in an informal situation such as this, that title would be…appropriate, _dad_.” The android said. It was interesting word.  
  
  
             _Dad **;**_  
 _Noun; informal_  
 _A man who exercises paternal care over another person(s); paternal protector or provider._  
 _**Synonyms** : Father (formal), Papa, Pop, Pa._  
 _**Origin** : Mid-16th Century: perhaps imitative of a young child’s first syllables da, da._  
                               
  
Androids didn’t typically have parents, of course. They were machines, created by other machines. There was no biological information passed down between two other living beings. They had a creator, yes: Elijah Kamski. But he was less of a parent as he was an architect. He designed them, gave them an existence, a body to interact with the world. But he didn’t give them, was _life._ Kamski didn’t look after his creations, he just drew up the schematics and left them to be part of a mechanical system.  That was not a parent. Androids to him were just a visual representation of his own genius. He didn’t love them. He was just obsessed with them.  
  
Not like Hank. Hank cared about him, encouraged him, taught him how to lead a better existence. Hank _loved_ him. They may bleed different colours, but Hank Anderson was definitely, most certainly his father in every definition of the word that Connor cared about.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed being called that,” Hank said, lips curled up in a near permanent smile. Becoming a dad was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He valued that title more than any other he’d ever received, including detective – his dream job. The day he lost it…it was the worst day of his life. To get to hear it again, well, it was the greatest gift he could receive.  
  
“So, where exactly are we going?” Connor asked, having just ruled out Jimmy’s Bar. They had passed the turn in.  
  
“Someplace that’ll distract you.” Hank replied. There was no better place for the android to take his mind of things than the aquatic pet store, which was exactly where he was headed.  
                
  
Connor’s face lit up at the sight of the familiar store that had quickly become his favourite. He had spent the majority of his free time (when he wasn’t at home) ogling the marine creatures and spending money on fish-tank décor for his own snippet of the vast ocean.  
  
“You still want a turtle, right?” Hank asked, pulling up into the nearby carpark.  
  
“That is a nonsensical question, dad.” Connor replied, once again testing out the word. He liked the way it sounded. It summed up Hank perfectly.  
  
“Yeah, thought so.” The Lieutenant switched off the engine and got out the car. He was followed eagerly by the android. They both then headed into the store in search for the next member of the Anderson family.  
  
“Looks like my best customers are back again,” the cashier said.  
  
“Nice to see you, too, Bob.” Hank greeted, giving the short old man a quick wave. Bob was a nice enough guy, knew as much about sea creatures as his own resident android. And was just as enthusiastic about them. Connor himself was already taken by all the tanks, inspecting the fish inside with just as much intrigue as the first time. The android eventually managed to make his way towards the reptilian section.  
  
“So, turtles, huh?” Hank said, bumping shoulders with his partner. Hank knew jack-shit about turtles. He preferred his pets covered in fur and preferably big enough to flatten a fully-grown man – they made for better huggers. “Which one ya interested in?”  
  
They all looked the same to Hank, wrinkly little buggers in a shell with beady eyes and heads like freakin’ phalluses.  
  
“Hmm. I’m not sure yet.” Connor replied. Curious brown eyes moved from terrarium to terrarium, checking out each critter inside. Most of them were hiding beneath foliage or miniature cave-like structures built out of rock.  
  
“Heh, look at this one. I think it wants out.” Hank chuckled, pointing at one of the reptiles that was trying to clamber up the side of the glass. It was a little different from the rest, covered in bright yellow stripe-like patterns and a red tipped shell. It reminded Hank of one of those old rainbow scratch arts that you could get in hobby shops.  
  
“Chrysemys picta.” Connor said, taking a closer look at the creature himself.  
                
    
            _**Kingdom** : Animalia_  
 _**Phylum** : Chordata_  
 _**Class** : Reptilia_  
 _**Order** : Testudines_  
 _**Family** : Emydidae_  
 _**Genus** : Chrysemys_  
 _**Nature** : Docile_  
 _**Located:** North America/Southern Canada_  
 _**Diet** **:** Painted turtles are omnivorous and mainly feed on plants and small animals such as fish, crustaceans, and aquatic insects._  
 _**Average Lifespan** : 20-40 years_  
 _**Enclosure Requirements** : The minimum size of the water tank should be 30 gallons with a basking site in it. Regular change and filtration of water in the tank is necessary. The temperature of the tank should be maintained between 75° F and 86° F._  
  
  
“A what now?” Hank frowned.  
  
“Also known as a Painted Turtle.” The android clarified. This one was male, judging by the length of the tail and claws.  
  
“This the one you want?”  
  
“Yes.”  
    
  
Connor picked out a luxurious tank for his new pet, already intent on spoiling the creature as much as his fish. Cash wasn’t exactly a problem when there was very little he needed to pay for. Hank adamantly refused to take any rent or utilities money from him. Not that stopped Connor from occasionally slipping a couple of bills into the man’s wallet when he wasn’t looking. Running a water filter system wasn’t exactly cheap.  
  
  
It took a grand total of four and a half hours to get everything delivered and set up. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long for the painted turtle to settle into his new home.  
  
“He fits right in,” Hank commented, admiring his handiwork. The man was worn-out, having done a lot more manual labour today than he had planned. Although he had to admit, D.I.Y. projects ran a lot smoother when you had an android on hand who knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
“I agree. I will enjoy taking care of him.” Connor said, watching the reptile explore his new environment. He was quite exquisite. The way the water gleamed off its carapace was mesmerizing.  
  
“So whatcha gonna name him?” Hank asked, folding his arms.  
  
“Michelangelo.” Connor replied with a small grin – hoping that Hank would get the joke.  
  
“Like the ninja turtle?”  
  
“Ninja turtle?” The android looked confused.  
  
“That kids cartoon from back in the eighties.”  
  
“No, I meant the painter. I was trying to be funny. He’s a _painted_ turtle.”  
  
“Meh, works either way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also don't know how accurate the info about the turtles are, went on multiple sites, every one was different. So I just picked one haha. IDGAF. LOL.


End file.
